


3 AM

by avalalaland



Series: the Pinterest prompts [6]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Restless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland
Summary: Persephone has a nightmare
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: the Pinterest prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994155
Kudos: 60





	3 AM

Persephone had been trying to sleep since waking at midnight from a nightmare. She tried not waking her husband since he had a history of not being able to sleep restfully. Though when she opened her phone and started answering work emails she noticed after a while he was awake. 

Probably because you have a tendency to talk to yourself while you answer. He had laid in restful silence watching her mouth odd questions to herself. "Why do they call them pineapples? there's nothing piney about them." He smirked at her. He knew it was her coping mechanism when she couldn't fall back asleep after a bad dream. A way of helping her calm the dark thoughts with light ones.

He had watched her for about an hour listening to her musings. It was going on three in the morning and she was on oracle looking up answers to weird questions. He thought it best to help her reach an end and fall back asleep. 

"How do tall people sleep? Wouldn't their feet go straight past the blanket?" He looked at her and she was at her phone. He watched her eyes look down at their feet.  
  
"Sephie it's 3 AM." Her eyes turned and looked at him.

"Can you not sleep?" 

Hades looked at her and smirked 

"is it the blanket?" 

He laughed and pulled him to her kissing her forehead. His blue eyes taking on a red glow as his bemusement turned into something more salacious. 

"No, it's not the blanket." He chuckled, peeling her kimono pajama top open releasing her breasts for his consumption. "You wanna know how tall people sleep; sweetness?" She sighed as his stubbly chin rubbed against her chest. His right hand reached down into her pajama pants brushing delicately over the hood of her clit and pussy lips. Slick covered his fingers due to how wet she was.

Her eyes became lidded and his middle finger slid into her warm channel. Her hips gyrated in time to his middle fingers thrusts. She let a breathy sigh. "How do tall people sleep?" She asked breathily. His lips were at her left ear. 

"In an ultra deluxe king sized bed and a petite beautiful pink fertility goddess riding their dick." He pulled back and looked her in the eye. His scoundrel level he was sure was high. 

"70 percent Aidoneus" 

He chuckled darkly "only 70 percent little goddess?"

His thumb started rolling her clit and her fingers dug into his shoulders. He ground his now hardened length into her thigh. "I love you" she babbled over and over as he felt her walls pulsate around his digit. She was close. He bent down taking her nipple into his mouth with a hard suck and more pressure to her clit she came apart. 

He smirked, pulling her into him and her pants off. He tilted her head up to kiss her lips, his large blue hand lifting her leg over his hip. Her hips tilted naturally to give him easier access.

"Let me show you how I help restless flower maidens fall asleep" He growled pushing his rigid length into her warm slicked channel. 

Her head tilted back and her tinkling laugh echoed around the room "oh please do. This flower maiden needs to be ravished by the King of the dead." Her head tilted back to look him in the eye "Corrupt me your majesty." she smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/64457838405751825/


End file.
